In a standard television system, a video picture is broadcast and displayed using analog video signals. Recently, the electronics industry has begun to replace many existing analog systems with new digital systems. To a limited extent, the trend towards digitization of electronic systems has moved into the television arena.
One problem encountered using digital video signals in a television environment is the generation of "artifacts" in the display of digital video signals. For example, a diagonal line in a digital video display may appear as a staircase. Heretofore known digital television systems have used pixel data comprising, for example, at most eight bits of video data per pixel. Additionally, heretofore known digital television systems perform very little, if any, processing of the video signal to compensate for the generation of artifacts.